Boy x Friend
by Kim Yeol
Summary: Byun Baekhyun siswa SMA Elle yang hanya selalu memikirkan belajar,belajar dan belajar.Ia sangat jarang memikirkan tentang al lain dan orang lain.Dia hanya memiliki seorang teman dikelasnya.Tetapi,Kehidupan sekolah Baekhyun berubah setelah ia dan temannya disuruh oleh wali kelasnya untuk memberikan catatan pelajaran kepada Park Chanyeol


Boy x Friend

Cast :

\- Byun Baek Hyun

\- Park Chan Yeol

\- Kim Joon Myeon (Suho)

\- Kris Wu

\- Kim Jong in

\- (Akan bertamabah seiring jalannya cerita)

Length : Chaptered

Genre : Romance & School-life

Disclaimer : Cerita ini terinspirasi dari beberapa anime & drama yang saya liat dan tercampur aduk dikepala hamba yang kotor bukan milik saya.

Warning : BL,Typo,Huruf ngilang-ngilang dan masih banyak lagi yang perlu diwaspadai.

ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW !

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Baekhyun POV_

Namaku adalah Byun Baekhyun.

Aku adalah siswa kelas 1 dari SMA Elle,salah satu SMA yang paling diidam-idamkan,tempat dimana siswa-siswa elit dari seluruh negeri aku mendengar tentang SMA Elle aku mulai menentukan targetku untuk masuk sekolah meskipun keadaan keluargaku tidak terlalu beruntung,aku masih bisa masuk kesekolah ini dengan jalur akhirnya,aku berhasil masuk kesekolah ini serta mendapat berbagai ,siswa yang masuk dengan jalur beasiswa identitasnya akan dirahasiakan,entahlah menurutku itu termasuk dalam keuntungan karena jika kau melihat didrama-drama yang ada di TV mereka kaum orang kaya selalu merendahkan orang sepertiku dan dua siswa lain yang masuk dengan jalur yang sama siswa tinggal di asrama,uang sekolah serta makan benar-benar dibiayai penuh oleh pihak sekolah.

Apakah orang seperti aku bisa bertahan disekolah seelit itu? Tentu dan ekonomi keluargaku memang tidak terlalu bagus namun aku masih memiliki otakku dan aku percaya diri beradu otak dengan siswa nilai mata pelajaranku sempurna,kecuali olahraga karena aku benci dan tidak terlalu begitu pandai dalam berbagai bidang olahraga kecuali berlari.

Dan hari ini genap dua minggu sudah aku bersekolah disekolah elit ini,tempat duduk bagian dibelakang dekat dengan jendela yang membuatku bisa melihat pemandangan diluar kelaslah yang menjadi duduk disebelah siswa yang bernama Park Chanyeol yang tidak pernah masuk kelas sama sekali setelah membuat seseorang berdarah dihari pertamanya gossip yang menyebar soal dirinya entah itu fakta atau bualan yang dibuat oleh murid-murid lain yang tidak punya jujur,Dia adalah teman sekamarku diasrama dan duduk disebelahku tetapi aku tidak pernah melihat wajahnya sekalipun.

"Kudengar dia tertawa sambil berlumuran darah."

"Menurutku kabar,badannya setinggi tiang listrik(?)"

"Ada yang pernah melihat dia keluar malam hari dan dijemput oleh mafia."

"Mereka bilang dia bergaul dengan gangster yang menyeramkan."

"Dia bisa menghancurkan dinding dengan tinjunya."

Seperti itulah gossip tentang Park Chanyeol yang berterbangan diseluruh sekolah,sekarang dia menjadi topik panas disekolah sebagai "Berandal kelas satu".Kejadian yang kutahu,dua minggu yang lalu,sesaat setelah acara penyambutan siswa,dia menyebabkan 15 Kakak kelas masuk kerumah sakit karena patah tulang dan luka-luka bekas darah kakak kelas itu masih awet didinding memang entah kakak kelas yang dia hajar terlalu lemah atau memang Park Chanyeol benar-benar menguasai taekwondo atau ilmu bela diri lain dan pengalaman menjadi gangster yang seperti digosipkan.

Meski begitu,aku tidak memperdulikan itu belajar adalah yang terpenting sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1 : Park Chanyeol**

"Huff…"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya berat,mengistirahtkan jari-jari lentiknya yang terasa sedikit pegal karena sejak tadi menulis jawaban untuk tugas yang diberikan oleh iblis Jung wanita itu tidak pernah mengenal belas kasihan jika memberikan tugas untuk muridnya,jika dipikir lagi ia belajar selama 15 jam perhari ditambah dengan tugas yang selalu menghantuinya setiap terdengar mengerikan namun menurut Baekhyun hal itu tidak begitu semengerikan seperti yang terdengar karena dia senidri sangat suka belajar.

Baekhyun memandang keluar jendela,laki-laki berambut coklat itu menatap siswa-siswa yang sedang berolahraga dengan tatapan malas sambil menyangga -jarinya memainkan pensil hingga menimbulkan suara pelan saat bertubrukan dengan mejanya.

"Kenapa aku merasa bosan sekali hari ini." Baekhyun bergumam sendiri sambil melihat para murid yang sedang berolahraga beberapa sedang tertawa karena candaan temannya.

Dia tidak memilik waktu untuk memperhatikan orang lain karena sibuk belajar sehingga dia tidak terlalu memiliki banyak teman,bukan berarti dia tidak memiliki teman sama minggu bersekolah disini dan berada di kelas 1-A yang berisi 30 anak Baekhyun berhasil memiliki seorang teman.

"Baekhyun?"

Keplanya mendongak mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh suara yang familiar oleh telinganya,kemudia ia tersenyum melihat satu-satunya teman yang ia punya disekolah ini dan dibalas senyuman juga-yang entah kenapa selalu terlihat aneh untuknya—oleh adalah Kim Joonmyeon namun baekhyun lebih sering memanggilnya Suho.

Alasannya? Karena dihari pertama masuk sekolah Baekhyun tersesat seperti orang kuno yang baru pertama kali datang ke kota,benar-benar Suho dengan baik hati membantunya menemukan aula tempat acara penyambutan siswa baru disekolah diadakan. Suho memiliki kulit yang putih,paras tampan rambut hitam yang selalu rapi dan juga kacamata yang tidak membuatnya terlihat seperti anak culun lainnya,namun malah membuatnya terlihat jauh lebih ,semua hal baik yang baekhyun sebutkan itu akan hilang jika suho tersenyum seperti sekarang.

"Ada apa?"

"Jung seonsangnim menyuruh kita untuk mengantarkan amplop ini untuk Park Chanyeol" Suho mengulurkan sebuah amplop pada baekhyun dan duduk dibangku sebelahnya.

Bakehyun menatap benda persegi panjang bewarna coklat didepannya dengan wajah mengatakan jika gurunya menyuruhnya untuk datang kerumah Chanyeol dan memberikan materi selama hampir dua minggu ini karena dia tidak pernah masuk dan ketinggalan banyak pelajaran dihari awalnya masuk kembali menghembuskan nafasnya -benar menyusahkan,baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa anak seperti ini tidak dikeluarkan saja dari berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan berdampingan dengan Suho keluar kelas.

"Oh ya,suho apa kau pernah melihat atau bertemu Park Chanyeol itu?"

"Hm..pernah,sekali dia datang pagi sekali dan sedang berbicara dengan kakak kelas serta guru-guru entah untuk apa,aku lupa." Suho menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya dan memasang ekspresi mengingat-ingat,ia lupa saat itu apa yang guru-guru itu bicarakan dengan park chanyeol.

"tapi kau ingat wajahnya kan? Aku takut kita pergi mencari orang yang bahkan kau tidak tahu wajahnya."

"Tenang saja,aku ingat wajah anak itu."

Mereka terus berjalan di lorong sekolah hingga saat dibelokan dekat dengan pintu keluar gedung sekolah tiba-tiba muncul seorang anak laki-laki yang membawa banyak buku ditangannya,berlari tergesa-gesa yang kemudian

"BRUKK!"

"Aw" Baekhyun terjatuh dengan pantatnya yang menicum lantai dengan mulus.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Suho reflex membantu baekhyun berdiri lalu menatap anak laki-laki yang menabarak mengangguk lalu berdiri dan berjalan mendekati anak laki-laki yang menabraknya sedang merapikan buku-bukunya yang terjatuh serta meraba-raba lantai seperti mencari sebuah benda lain.

"Apa kau mencari ini?" Baekhyun mengulurkan sebuah kacamata pada anak sigap anak itu langsung memakai kaca matanya lalu berdiri dan membungkuk pada baekhyun dan suho.

"Maafkan aku,aku tidak sengaja karena kecorobohanku kau hampir sangat kali aku akan hati-hati,sampai jumpa dn terima kasih." Anak itu kembali berlari tanpa menunggu sepatah katapun keluar dari mulut suho dan baekhyun.

"Kenapa dengannya?" Suho bingung sendiri melihat tingkah anak itu.

" dia sekelas dengan kita?" Baekhyun yang baru ingat setelah ia melihat sekilas wajah anak itu.

"Ah,benarkah? Siapa namanya,aku —Jong—Un?" Suho asal menebak.

"Kim Jong in." Baekhyun membenarkan dengan muka kembali berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah.

Baekhyun dan suho berhenti didekat gerbang Suho menunjukan sebuah lembaran putih pada penjaga gerbang sekolah yang duduk santai didalam di sekolah ini diijinkan keluar dari lingkungan sekolah jika membawa surat dari guru dan tentunya diberi batas waktu agar tidak bermain-main berdua berjalan sebentar kehalte bus terdekat dan akhirnya mereka dan baekhyun mulai naik ke bus dan mencari tempat duduk ditempat paling belakang nomor berapa lama setelah mereka duduk,baekhyun menoleh dan meliat suho memberikan tempat duduknya untuk seorang wanita paruh baya yang sepertinya sedang kesusahan membawa tas belanjaannya.

"Terima kasih anak muda,kau baik sekali."

"Ahaha,sama-sama." Suho berdiri dan melihat baekhyun yang menatapnya lalu hanya ia balas dengan senyuman canggung seperti biasa.

Baekhyun benar-benar selalu dibuat kagum oleh suho,saat temannya itu melakukan hal-hal sepeti ini ia terlihat begitu peduli pada orang lain dan selalu mengutamakan kepentingan orang lain daripada dirinya sendiri,tidak seperti baekhyun beralih keluar jendela,sebenarnya ia keberatan dengan perintah gurunya ini karena waktu yang seharusnya bisa dia pakai untuk belajar malah terbuang dengan sia-sia namun karena suho yang memintanya dia jadi tidak bisa Baekhyun juga penasaran seperti apakah sosok Park ia benar-benar seperti yang digosipkan atau semua kabar tentangnya hanyalah bualan belaka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suho dan Baekhyun sampai di alamat yang diberikan oleh gurunya dan entah kenapa alamat ini menuntun mereka ke sebuah gedung—warnet berlantai dua.

"Tunggu dulu dia tinggal disini?" Baekhyun masih tidak percaya. "Maksudku dari semua tempat tinggal yang ada kenapa dia memilih warnet?"

Saat diperjalanan menuju kemari Suho bercerita pada baekhyun jika Chanyeol tidak pulang kerumahnya saat membolos selama dua minggu Chanyeol tinggal dirumah saudaranya/kerabat dan teman-temannya dan setelah dicari oleh orang suruhan Orang tua Chanyeol memberikan alamat tempat tinggal chanyeol sekarang ini pada pihak sekolah setelah orang-orang suruhan ayah Chanyeol memintanya untuk kembali kesekolah ditolak mentah-mentah meskipun sudah menggunakan cara baik-baik ataupun kekerasan.

"Entahlah,mungkin dia suka bermain game?" Suho melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung itu diikuti baekhyun yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

Suho memperhatikan setiap wajah anak laki-laki yang berada didepan layar komputer sendiri belum pernah melihat wajah chanyeol seperti apa jadi sekarang ia tidak bisa banyak membayangkan seperti apa wajah Park Chanyeol itu,apakah ia laki laki tampan dengan tindik dimana-mana serta gaya rambut yang sangar atau jangan-jangan dia laki-laki berbadan gendut,tinggi,dengan perut buncit dan tahi lalat dipipinya(?).Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya saat ia menabrak tubuh suho melihat suho sedang berbicara dengan seseorang dihadapannya.

"Park Chanyeol? Aku ingin meminta waktumu sebentar."

"Siapa kau?" Chanyeol memberi tatapa tajam pada Baekhyun dan lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain,kenapa anak ini menatap orang lain dengan tatapan ingin membunuh seperti itu,pikir baekhyun.

"Ayo kita bicara ditempat lain."

Suho berhasil membujuk Chanyeol untuk mau berbicara Baekhyun,Chanyeol dan Suho berada di sbeuah café diseberang jalan dan memilih tempat duduk didekat jendela yang besar yang menampilkan suasana jalanan yang dan Suho duduk berhadapan dengan menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya sambil meminum ice Americano dan mendengarkan penjelasan suho tentang pihak sekolah dan orang tuanya yang menginginkannya untuk segera ikut mendengarkan sambil memakan rotinya,ia memperhatikan wajah park chanyeol jika dilihat-lihat wajah chanyeol tidak semenyeramkan seperti yang digosipkan,telinganya besar seperti peri dan matanya juga lucu.

Baekhyun menggigit rotinya lagi,ia berpikir kenapa dia sekarang disini? Ini sudah 2 jam dia keluar dari sekolah dan seharusnya dia sekarang sedang belajar kemudian menyelesaikan tugas dari iblis jung dan lagi…

KENAPA ADA KERUMUNAN GANGSTER DISINI!

Jadi park chanyeol benar-benar bergaul dengan gangster? Baekhyun melirik 6 laki-laki dengan jaket kulit dan rambut yang dicat berwarna warni serta tindik-tindik ditelinga mereka yang berada kagum pada Suho yang benar-benar tidak merasa terganggu dan terus mengoceh sedangkan bulu kuduk baekhyun sendiri sudah merinding melihat para gangster ini.

"Yo,Chanyeol." Salah satu dari 'gangster' itu memotong pembicaraan suho dan berjalan kearah chanyeol.

"Ada apa,Kris?" Chanyeol menoleh dan tersenyum pada laki-laki berbadan tinggi dan rambut pirang memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum,dia seperti anak kecil jika tersenyum seperti itu dan tampan..wait tunggu dulu apa yang ia pikirkan menepis apa yang ada dipikirannya sekarang dan kembali menggigit rotinya dengan ganas.

"Siapa mereka?" Jari telunjuk kris megarah pada baekhyun dan suho

"Oh mereka teman sekelasku,Suho dan Baekhyun."

"Teman? hmm" Kris memperhatikan Baekhyun dan Suho,ia menyeringai sebentar lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol.

"Jadi,Chanyeol bisakah kau meminjamiku uang?" Tanya anggota geng yang lain.

"Lagi?" Chanyeol mengeluarkan dompetnya,Baekhyun yang melihat itu terkejut lalu menatap datar chanyeol.

"Aku mengacau lagi kemarin jadi uang sakuku dipotong oleh orang kan teman?" Chanyeol tersenyum seperti orang bodoh dan menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang dan itu tidak sedikit menrut baekhyun .

Orang ini bodoh,pikir gangster itu melangkahkan kakinya pergi,Sebelum itu Kris kembali melirik kearah tempat duduk Baekhyun lalu keluar dari café itu.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Suho kembali mencoba menyambung pembicaraan mereka yang sempat terputus karena utang-piutang.

"Hah?"

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh,aku tahu kau ingin masuk sekolah jadi mulai besok ku bilang kan kau dibebaskan dari hukuman karena kau masih murid baru waktu itu."

"A-apa sekolah itu benar benar menyenangkan?" Baekhyun tersentak dengan pertanyaan aneh chanyeol yang tiba tiba,dan lagi nada yang dikeluarkan oleh chanyeol saat mengatakan hal itu seperti seorang yang sangat kesepian.

"Jika kau ingin tahu rasanya makanya pergilah kesekolah." Baekhyun akhirnya mulai berbicara.

"Aku takut." Chanyeol menundukan orang selalu takut padanya karena alasan-alasan perlu waktu lama bagi mereka untuk meninggalkannya atau dari itu ia tidak ingin pergi kesekolah karena tatapan dari semua siswa yang ditujukan dan Suho adalah teman sekelasnya yang datang pertama kali untuk menemuinya.

"Aku sudah memiliki orang-orang tadi…mereka adalah temanku karena mereka orang-orang yang mau bermain denganku tanpa merasa takut ,jadi kurasa aku tidak perlu kesekolah." Chanyeol berbicara dengan nada riang dan Baekhyun lebih suka melihat chanyeol tersenyum daripada selalu murung dan mengeluarkan death glare seperti tadi tetapi ..

"Tunggu tapi chan—"

Suho ingin berbicara dan membujuk chanyeol namun kata-katanya dipotong oleh baekhyun.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh atau apa? Kaulah yang satu-satunya berpikir seperti itu." Baekhyun menyela dengan nada menoleh ke arah baekhyun dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"Teman yang sesungguhnya tidak akan memanfaatkanmu demi uang."Baekhyun memang tidak memiliki banyak teman disekolah,jadi ia tidak begitu satu hal yang ia tahu …

"Aku lebih baik hanya memiliki seorang teman yang tulus dan baik seperti suho daripada punya teman seperti mereka." Mata Chanyeol dan Suho terbelak dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut hening menunduk sebentar lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil ice americanonya.

"SPLASSHH"/?

Dalam sekejap rambut,wajah,seluruh tubuh bagian atas baekhyun terasa menyiramkan ice americanonya ke atas kepala yang melihatnya tidak bisa berkata apa disana mula berbisik-bisik dan menatap kasian ke baekhyun yang hanya terdiam dengan mata terbelak kaget,kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Chanyeol pergi berjalan melewati baekhyun dan berkata

"Kau adalah orang yang jahat." Chanyeol berjalan keluar dari café.Suho yang tersadar segera mengambil tisu dan mencoba membersihkan wajah menggertakan berdiri dan mengambil bubble tea miliknya lalu berlari keluar café.

"YAA,PARK CHANYEOL."

Chanyeol menoleh kearah sumber suara yang memanggilnya dan tepat saat itu baekhyun menyiram wajah laki-laki berbadan tinggi itu dengan bubble tea baekhyun terengah-engah dan dia tersenyum kebahagiaannya tidak berlangsung menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh yang membuat nyali baekhyun keluar dari cafe dan terkejut melihat chanyeol yang sudah basah perlu menunggu lebih lama baekhyun segera menarik pergelangan tangan suho dan berlari menuju halte bus dengan kecepatan kilat(?).

Chanyeol tersenyum tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan bocal cebol yang baru ia temui beberapa jam yang lalu itu.

"Baekhyun,kau tidak akan bisa lolos begitu saja." Chanyeol menyeringai,ia mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu mengutak-ngatiknya tanpa peduli tatapan aneh orang-orang dsekitarnya.

"Ahjusshi,jemput .. dan siapkan barang-barangku aku….ingin pergi kesekolah besok."

 **TBC**

 **Salam kenal,gua (maafin bahasa gua ya,gua bukan orang baik-baik/?) reader disini dan sekarang sedang niat pengen buat ff dan berusaha sekuat tenaga buat jadi author meskipun masih jauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh jujur ketika gua jadi reader ff,kalau gua nonton drama/anime atau apalah-apalah kadang otak gua langsung kebayang scene-scene di ff maka dari itu gua putusin buat numpahin semuanya di ff biar gak sumpek kepala aim**

 **Gua udah ada beberapa ff dan ini salah satunya yang lainnya kaga berani ngepost gak pede sumpah xD**

 **Bayangin-nulis-bayangin-nulis gitu terus gak pernah dipost buahaha dangdut banget gak sih hidup gua :v**

 **Oke sekian please kalau udah baca direview yaw butuh kritik saran biar gua pedean dan tau yang jelek/salah dimana biar diperbaiki buat referensi/?**


End file.
